Lips
by spellmynameright
Summary: Emily has a surprise for Naomi. SHORT FLUFF ONESHOT - Naomi POV.


**I'm sorry I haven't updated 30 Days, I've hit a wall in my writing, and I'm trying to work my way around it. Believe me, Chapter 6 is well on it's way, but that's the only thing I'm having problems with.**

**So here as an apology, I give you a cute fluffy, Naomi POV fic, that I whipped up in ten minutes. It's very much dialogue based, only because I find it easier writing in that style.  
**

**Enjoy.**

**--**

I've been sat at home for an hour. A fucking hour just waiting, I've turned into a completely hopeless pathetic sap, because there is no way before Emily I would have sat and waited for someone to come home. It's been the longest hour of my life. I've tidied my room (it wasn't messy to start with) I've watched a program about butterflies (the only shit that was on telly) and I still have 15 minutes left, until she comes back.

Apparently she has a surprise for me, and I don't really like surprises, especially shocking surprises, you know, like the ones where you go to a party when your like 10 and everyone jumps out at you and you crap your pants. But I guess a surprise from Emily is better than a random surprise party.

"Naomi! Emily's here!"

"Send her up!"

"Jesus Christ, excited much? What if I had been naked?"

"Like that's ever stopped me." It's true.

"Come on then, what's this _surprise? _ I've been doing shit all this morning."

"You tidied your room though."

"What? How the…"

"It was a shit tip before. I fell over this morning, getting out of bed."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Well I have a rather lovely bruise on my arse that proves otherwise."

"Go on then, prove it."

"Not now. After the surprise, maybe."

"Oh come on, don't sulk. Your such a kid, it'll literally take 5 minutes 'cause you can't really see much of it anyway."

She takes off her top. Just like that. Not that I'm complaining, naked Emily is always on the top of every wish list I've ever had. But it was just really random.

"Aww, no fair, I was gonna do that for you."

"Shut up and pay attention." As she slung her shirt to the side of the room (I just tidied this you know!) She turned around, and unhooked her bra.

"Are you stripping for me? Is that i-" Holy shit, that may be the single hottest thing I have ever seen in my life. It's a tattoo; it's not big, but its red like the colour of her hair, and the shape of my lips. Yeah, I'm not even kidding, she's used my lips as a template.

"Holy shit."

"You like it?" I shuffle forward, tracing my finger along the raised surface of her skin hearing her gasp as I hit a painful spot.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not really, only on some of th- ooof – the more difficult bits." I don't stop with the exploring and in the end I'm pulling her towards the bed, her back still towards me, as I start to kiss up the column of her spine. She has the sexiest back ever. Like I know that not something you'd associate with sexy but seriously, it's so detailed, so defined. She gasps as my lips get closer to the newly sensitive part of her back, and she spins around in my arms.

"So I take it you like it."

"Em, it's amazing." I'm looking up at her face now, and the delight is obvious on her face. "And god, I don't think you can get any hotter." I like throwing in things like that every so often, juice it up a little, because then the follow my words, my kisses are now being plastered all over her tummy. Her amazing tummy, defined (there's that word again) muscled, just perfect. I can tell she's getting heated because when she does, she twitches, her skin gets all flustered and burning hot to the touch, and she tries to find something to hold onto to keep her upright. This time she's opted for my hair, good thing its long now.

"How did you even get it in the shape of my lips?" I spin her back around, her bra straps freely open now, so it doesn't touch her tattoo.

"You remember that time you had that little compact mirror with you at college? And I kissed it, so you thought you'd reciprocate and kiss mine?"

"Sneaky devil." My hand goes right back to caressing the raised skin again, and she sighs.

"I'm glad you like it, it's for you really."

"But it's so… permanent. What if you want to get rid of me in a couple of years, and you're out with someone else and they ask you whose lips they are?" It hurts; it physically hurts my heart to talk about Emily with someone else.

"Nai. That's not going to happen. Seriously." She turns back around, placing a small kiss on my lips. Made me feel an awful lot better. "And anyway, I'd just say they were mine." She smiles that cheeky smile.

"Fuck off!" I pulled her down onto the bed on top of me, her bare tummy convulsing against mine. God she's gorgeous.

"What?" Shit, did I say that out loud? "You're so cheesy Naomi Campbell."

"I am not, it was in my head, and my mind just got confused." She's propped up above me now, her arms holding her up and her legs well and truly wrapped around my hips. I'm not going anywhere.

"Awww, is Naomi Campbell getting soft? Have to tell all of our fri-" I pull her down for a kiss to stop her from saying anymore. "You're not –" kiss "going to –" kiss "tell anyone." Kiss "got it?"

"And what if I do? Your reputation is ruined. No more mister-nice-lesbian Naomi Campbell."

"Exactly. No more nice either. No more play toy for sexual games Naomi Campbell."

"What?!"

"You ruin my life, I ruin yours, fair?"

"No." She's mumbling. She can't stand it.

"What was that?"

"That's unfair! All I'd do is ruin your macho-ness. You'd be leaving me without nourishment, and I'd be grumpy guts." She's looking adorable.

"Fine, I suppose I can spare it, just because I know you're not going to tell anyone."

"How do you know?"

"Because you wont even be able to remember your name later…" There's that sparkle in her eye. Fuck me, I am lucky.

"Is that a promise?"

--

**Review please, you guys make my writing feel worthwhile.**


End file.
